Comfort
by Juunigatsu
Summary: Thomas angst. Fiona broken his heart and Irvine comfort him with wise advice. Thomas x Irvine (not yaoi), Van x Fiona, Thoma x Fiona and Irvine x Fiona...


****

Comfort

****

Pairing: Irvine x Thomas, Irvine x Fiona, Van x Fiona, Thomas x Fiona

****

Author Notes: I want chocolate ice cream! By the way constructive criticism is appreciated.

****

Rating: PG   
**What you can't take this stuff?: **Then bite me.

~ * ~

*Click, click, click*

It was the dead of the night. Echoes of soft clicks can be heard in the atmosphere. This interrupts Irvine's long slumber on the couch in his room. 

"Who could've be up at this hour?" He yawns groggily. He rises from the couch and travels down the hallway. The noises seems to be coming from the base main hanger. The continuous clicks that he has heard stirs his curiosity as it echoes against the hallway walls.

Once he got there, the whole hanger is dark. The only light in the room is from a single small lamp in the center of the area. He saw that near the lamp, Thomas is working tiredly on some device with his tools.

"Thomas, what are you doing up at this hour?" Irvine queries him as he come close to him. He look over his shoulder casually and sees his desk is a total mess. There are tools from here and there, scraps of mechanical parts scattered around and sheets of blueprints for technical computers. "It's 1:00 in the morning you know." He added. 

Thomas pay no heed to his comments. His sore eyes were strained on the small nails that he twisted around carefully with his screwdriver.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm good at fixing things." Thomas replies wearily. There is a certain sorrow in his voice. "That is all I'm good for. Fixing on many, many things," He repeated. "And that's it. Nothing else."

"You're good at making things too." Irvine could sense the sadness in his heart by the tone of his voice. "Thomas what is the matter? It is about Van and Fiona?" Irvine said good heartedly, not meaning to hurt his feelings further more.

"Van? That Van…" He sneers. "He is always a better hero than me. He is everyone's hero isn't he?"  
"Well he did save the world." Irvine said thoughtfully.

"And everybody loves him…" His voice slowly trailing off. Suddenly he drops his tools from his hands. This causes quite an alarm to Irvine. The screwdriver rolls across the table and fell to the floor. Thomas slowly swayed side to sides and groans softly in pain. His cheeks are flustered in a bright red crimson. 

"Hey are you okay?" Irvine rushed to aid him quickly. 

Thomas smiled at him cheerfully and replied, "I'm alright. I just need to go back to work."

"Stop it." Irvine place his palms on his forehead. "You're burning up. You need some sleep because you had just caught a fever."

"But I don't feel sick!" Thomas said in denial but the his sleep deprivation is working against him.

"Thomas stop kidding yourself! You need to rest right now so stop it already."

"What's the use? Even if I feel better, nobody cares about me. Nobody cares on what I do around here or recognizes on what I try to do for them. Does anybody appreciates on how my works help them? No. Does anybody realizes that I'm a hero too? NO!"

"That's not true Thomas."

"If its true…" Thomas struggles to get up but has trouble in doing so because his muscles is weakened and stiff from working too long in one sitting. "Then why Fiona love Van?" He finally admitted the cause of his miserable sorrow. Now Irvine understood.

"That…I can't answer."

"You have any idea on how I feel when Fiona chose Van over me juts because he is better than me at everything?"

"Yes I know the feelings of a broken heart." Irvine said wisely. "But sometimes that is life for you."

"She always make feel so special…but now I feel nothing."

"She makes me feel special too."

"Really?"

"C'mon I'll help you to your bedroom." Irvine offered a shoulder for Thomas to lean on. Thomas accepted his help and Irvine carried him through the hallways to his room.

"Yes she does make me feel special, I once fell in love with her too," Irvine continued. "But however I knew right from the start that her heart belongs to Van so I wouldn't try to butt into her life. He makes her happy. If he makes her happy then I'm happy."

Thomas listens to him intently. Through his mind, he tries to reasons with his feelings for Fiona and reconsider them. Upon the arrival in his bedroom, Irvine helps him to get in bed. While Thomas covers himself with a blanket and getting ready to sleep, Irvine leaves and then comes back a few moments later with a few aspirin and a cup of water in his hands. 

"You done this for me?"

"The Guardian Force still needs you for tomorrow. If you think about it, you are an important part of the team."

That somehow makes Thomas feels a bit more special.

"I guess so…" Thomas said optimistically as he swallowed a tablet and gushed it down with water.

"Well go to sleep. We have so many things to do tomorrow morning." As he went out the door to leave he also added, "Get well Thomas." He smiled warmly at him. His smiled comforted Thomas soul. As he lies down to sleep, he thought of Fiona a lot. He really wants her to be happy. Slowly as his eyes close he decided that he should let her go. There is nothing he could for Fiona now but to protect her along with Van. Van and Fiona were meant to be together and that's that.

__

I'm happy if she is happy…

****

Notes: Truthfully I thought I could turn this into a Thomas x Irvine yaoi fic all the way but my muses had got the better of me.


End file.
